Love and hate
by Shawn-kun12
Summary: Rin is always yelling at Len for being a player. Ever since their parents died, he has been out late at night and Rin is starting to get angry. Will Rin's view of Len start to change as high school goes?
1. Chapter 1

**So this will be my first upload. It is a rinXlen fanfiction. I apologize for any grammar issues or spelling mistakes. Feel free to review and give tips or suggestions on what you liked, didn't like, how to improve, etc.**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 1_**

 ** _A newly lit fire_**

* * *

Rin P.O.V

A noise. An annoying noise. I open my eyes and look towards my night stand. The alarm clock is buzzing and ringing just like it does every week day morning at exactly 6. I let out a groan and hit the off button. I sit up and start my usual routine. Get up, take a shower, make breakfast, and the hope that one day my twin brother, Len, will learn to wake himself up. He is always slacking and still manages to be at the top of his class. Maybe one day I will just let him oversleep. I know today won't be that day though. I let out a sigh and open his door.

"Len...Len wake up already. We are going to be late...", I say in an annoyed voice. He barely moves. I pick up a pillow that has fallen on the floor and whack him in the face with it. He slowly opens his eyes and looks at me.

"Rin-chan...what was that for?" he rubs his eyes and sits up.

"Will you get up already? We are going to be late!"

He smirks as I walk out of the room to go wait in the car for him. It only takes him about three minutes to follow and we bothe drive to school. When we arrive he hops out of the car and is immediately swormed by girls. He is a huge player and I don't understand what girls see in him. Most of the girls deny that he is seeing someone else. he could be making out right in front of them with a different girl and they would still deny it. He started being this way right after mom and dad passed away. They would be so angry with him if they new what he was doing.I shake my head and start heading to my class. As I enter the school building I hear a familiar voice.

"Rin-chan!" I look towards the voice and see my best friend, Miku Hatsune. We have been friends for as long as I can remember. She is a very popular girl, but she is not very smart. She really doesn't know when people are trying to take advantage of her, but that is why I stop them. Wihtout me, who knows where Miku would be right now.

"Hey Miku.." I say in an exhausted voice.

"What's wrong with you? you seem really tired Rin. Have you been sleeping ok?"

"Len was out until 2 in the morning last night with another one of his girls. It is so annoying. He thinks he can do what he wants!"

I start to get angry and I am glad the bell for class to begin has rung. We all take our seats just as the teacher walks in. I lay my head down on the desk and before I know it I am dozing off. The next thing I know, the teacher is standing over me yelling my name.

"Kagamine! Wake up!"

I jump in my seat and the whole class starts to laugh. I can feel the heat rushing to my cheeks and I apologize to the teacher. As he walked away, I

let out a sigh and start taking notes until the end of the class. I stay in my seat just a little bitafter the bell, gathering my things slowly, when I notice Miku staring at something across the classroom. I follow her gaze until it lands on my brother. Oh no. This is not happening! Miku will not fall for that asshole! I shot out of my seat and grabbed her by the arm, pulling her out of the room.

"h-hey? Rin? what are you doing?"

"Miku why were you staring at len? You know you can't date him! He is a player! I don't want to see you hurt."

"u-um...well you see..I have a date with him..."

"You what? MIku I told you not to do that! Whatever you do what you want..I warned you about this." I can't belive Miku would do something likie this. She said she would never go out with him and I even told her not to. I stormed out of there and walked out to my car. Len was already there waiting for me to unlock it so he could get in.

"go look for a ride somewhere else Len. I'm not in the mood for you."

"Hey what did I do?"

"If you hurt Miku I will not forgive you!" and with that I got into the car and drove off, leaving my twin brother standing in the parking lot. Why was today so horrible?

* * *

 **Sorry if it was short. I will try to get the next chapter out as soon as possible. In the meantime feel free to give feedback on this chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry about not posting in a long time. Here is another chapter for you. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 2**_

 _ **The fire grows**_

Len P.O.V

Tonight is the night. I get to go out with the most popular girl in school. I'll take her out to a popular club and we will have a good time. After tonight I will teel her I am not feeling anything for her and move on to the next girl.

*ding dong*

"Len get the door. I am working on homework." I hear Rin call from her room. I assume it will be Miku so I put the finishing touches on my look and go answer the door.

"good evening Miku. You look lovely tonight." I smirk and give her a wink. This always makes the girls crazy. She blushes and giggles a little as I take her hand and begin walking to the car. "I know the perfect spot to take you tonight."

I always take my girls to a restaurant or a night club. Today I am thinking a restaurant since I am not in the mood for dancing and would rather save my energy for later this evening. As we arrive at the restaurant I feel like I have seen someone there before. I look closer to see she has medium length blond hair and deep blue eyes and then it hits me, That is my sister. What is she doing here?

"u-um Len? Are we going to get out of the car?"

"w-what?" I look over at Miku. "Oh! Yes of course."

I climb out of the car and open the door for Miku. She smiles a little and thanks me and then we both walk in. I order a table for two and request it to be on the opposite sides of the room where Rin is sitting. After taking our seats at the table I keep a close eye on Rin and find out that she is here with a guy. I will not allow my sister to date anyone! The whole time Miku was talking to me at the table I just kept nodding my head and occassionaly throwing in a "yea." or a "really?" here and there. I had to keep an eye on Rin just in case this guy made a move on her! When Miku finally finished her meal I payed for the bill and walked her back to the car. Our next destination was the local hotel down the road. As we pulled up, MIku blushed and looked at me. I smirked and walked her up to the room. When we arrived I placed her on the bed and slowly started to kiss. All I could think about, thought, was my sister with some boy. I moved down to her neck and she groaned a little and asked for more. I gladly gave her what she wanted. She blushed and the night went on in blissful pleasure.


End file.
